Alternate an Date with Danger
by Evil Wanda
Summary: What happen if Zhane recognize Astronema when they bump into each other at the movie theater? Khane my oc and many x-cross
1. Chapter 1

At the movie theater, Zhane was busy daydream himself embracing Astronema for a kiss like on the movie poster he was stares when he tunes to walk way, he bump into a young woman, dropping all her books on the ground.

"Oh, I sorry, let me help you with that" Zhane apologized by bending and pick up her books.

"I'm so clumsy" the woman said.

"No... It's totally my fault" Zhane called when they bump their heads on each other.

"Aww" the woman cried out when they rubbing their heads.

"Wow..." Zhane breathless as he stares into the woman's eyes.

"What?" the woman asked.

"For a minute there, I thought you were…Astronema" Zhane whispered in shock.

"How do you know it was me?"

"Your eyes told me"

"I thought if I excess makeup and change my hair, you can't recognize me, but I was wrong"

"What are you doing down here?"

"I want…you see…Iwanttoseeyou"

"What?"

"I said I…want…to…see…you"

"Really?" as Astronema nodded. "That great, I have been thinking about you all today" as Astronema start to blush. "I can't get you out of my mind"

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't get your beautiful face out of my mind"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah"

"None ever call me beautiful"

"They may blind or stupid" as Astronema blush more. "Why do you coming down to earth?"

"I want see if you want go campfire for a little dinner at 7 tonight?"

"I would love that" give her a kiss on the check. "I get to catch my friends, I see you at 7" drop a picture of her.

"Wait, you drop something. Bye" picks up the picture and saw it was her and watch him run off to his friends with a smile on face. "I need call in some old favors" walk away to found an alleyway to teleport.

In a city on a top of roof, a woman was stares at a rate priceless of a gold cat statue through binoculars when Astronema teleport behind her.

"I thought you not steal anymore, Selina" Astronema use a dark deep voice said.

"Batman" Selina, the woman screamed true around to see the Batman. "Astronema" see an old friend.

"Hello…Cat" Astronema embraced her friend. "I thought you not steal anymore" let go of her.

"I look" Selina answered look back at the statue with Astronema as they talk about it.

"In other words, you look for an easing way in" a deep dark scare voice said as those two stand at detention. Astronema take look behind her.

"Bruce, if you not would one of my friend and husband to her, I would have killed you for scare us" Astronema smile gives her friend's husband a huge.

"Selina, I thought you were check at the east side of Gotham" Batman aka Bruce called.

"I finish, I hear that someone was going to robbing this place" Selina answered as Astronema took the binoculars and saw two men on the roof.

"She right, two men on the roof" Astronema called handing the binoculars to Bruce. "I think HexGirl can handle it" teleport away.

"She wants something" Selina called watch as Astronema reappear behind the men, now wear a mask.

"How can you tell?" Bruce asked.

"It a girl thing" Selina answered watch Astronema take down the two men down. "She maybe needs a break from the Dark Fortress" watches as Astronema tied up the men and drop them off at the steps. Astronema, then teleport back to them. "Okay, want or need?"

"Need" Astronema answer taking of the mask.

"What?" Selina asked.

"I need to watch you the Dark Fortress with Athena and Zoisite" Astronema answered.

"Why?" Selina asked.

"Ihaveadate" Astronema answered so fast that Selina don't hear it.

"What?" Selina and Bruce questioned.

"I have a date" Astronema answered.

"Okay, I do" Selina answered as Astronema hugged her.

"Good, then you can hold Athena" Astronema called teleport away.

"Why do I only get Athena?" Selina asked as Bruce shrugged his shoulders when Selina open a time portal to a different time and walk in.

In a dark kingdom, Astronema appear in font a huge crow.

"Lady Astronema, what bring you here?" a voice called as Astronema true from the crow to face a woman sat in thorn, wave her hands around a dark purple ball.

"Good day Queen Beryl" Astronema bowed to the woman, who nodded her head in greet.

"What do I own the pledge?" Queen Beryl, the woman asked.

"I look for Zoisite" Astronema answered when pink rose's petals show. "Speck of the devil" as a woman stand in front of them.

"I do believe I was summon" the woman called.

"Yes, you were, Zoisite" Astronema answered as they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Zoisite asked as they walk away to her room.

"I break from the Dark Fortress, so I ask you, Athena and Selina to take over me" Astronema answered as a time portal open and Selina and a woman run out with lighting follow them.

"Get down" Zoisite ordered as they all feel down and the lighting hit the wall.

"What do you did to piss off Zeus?" Astronema asked get up.

"She walk in a middle of meeting" the woman answered get up.

"I said I was sorry" Selina answered get up too.

"Selina, you know better to walk in meeting" the woman called helps Zoisite up.

"Athena, our Astronema has a date" Selina called as the woman name Athena laughs.

"Astronema, is this joke?" Athena asked still laughs.

"No" Astronema answered as Athena stop laugh then piss out.

"Pick her up" all three of them said when bend over and pick up Athena then teleport to the Dark Fortress.

On the Dark Fortress, in Astronema's chamber, Selina was tried to wake up Athena.

"Come on, Athena" Selina ordered slip Athena's check. Astronema come with a cup of water.

"Move" Astronema ordered throw the water into Athena's face when Selina move away quickly.

"That cold' Athena yelled wake up and shock the water from her hair.

"I know, we use do that lot when you drunk" Astronema answered laughing.

"Okay, Athena up, let get back to busses" Selina called as they sat down.

"Okay, I need you three to watch the Dark Fortress and make should Ecliptor doesn't sent any monsters" Astronema answered.

"Why do you need us?" Zoisite asked.

"" Astronema answered.

"What?" All three ask not hear her.

"I…have…a….date…with…the…silver…power…ranger" she answered.

"Dose Ecliptor knows about this?" Selina asked.

"No" Astronema answered.

"I in" Selina agreed as Zoisite and Athena nodded, next to Astronema, Selina was their second-in-command.

"Good, I better get down and get everything set up. So make should Ecliptor doesn't sent any monsters" Astronema ordered walk to her mirror, sprays on some perfume.

"Astronema, you worry us" Selina called as Astronema teleport way.

On the Megaship, Zhane was running all over his room, rushing to get ready for his date with danger! He's got tons of shopping bags with clothes and a bouquet of long stemmed roses in his mouth. Two figures were following him.

"Zhane, well you slowly down and told us why you summon us?" one of the figures asked take the roses out of Zhane's mouth.

"I have date and I want one of you two take over for me" Zhane answered.

"I told you, Slade, Zhane meet a lady" the other figure called.

"For once you were right, Khane" Slade, the figure smiled put Khane, second figure in a neck lock.

"Guys" Zhane called bring them back to reality.

"Sorry" they both apologized when Slade let go of Khane.

"Okay, Khane, sine you and me are the same size and almost like look, you take over for me" Zhane called pull his shirt over his head and quick blush his hair the way he like it.

"Oh, Zhane, man, she most really mean lot to you" Slade smiled, he the older of the three, he make should that they take care of.

"Slade, this is Astronema whom I have a date with" Zhane called as Khane and Slade stand in shock.

"Astronema, the princess of evil, that who you have a date with" Slade called. "Zhane, what would happen if she found out who you really are?"

"Slade, you are my older brother, you know how hard it is found someone who is not fare of dad" as Slade sat down on the bed.

"Why do you summer me?" Slade asked.

"I need you told the other that I need to be alone" Zhane answered.

"Sweet, I can do the fun stuff" Khane smiled hugged his brother. That right, Zhane has two brothers who are live.

"Oh, Khane, let go" Zhane ordered playfully push Khane away. "I get to go" grabbing the rose and walk out.

"Zhane, you better didn't anything I would do" Khane joked as Slade look at him.

On Earth, Astronema had finish light the red candle when Zhane appear behind her.

"Everything looks greats" Zhane called scare Astronema. She turns around to see the most beautiful long stemmed roses. "I get this rose for you" give her the roses.

"Thank you" Astronema thanked smell the rose as Zhane sat down next to her and they start to eat.

On the Dark Fortress, Athena and Zoisite was look for around for any evidence.

"Okay, if I was Astronema, what would I hide something?" Athena asks Zoisite, who shrugged her shoulders. "Selina, do you found anything?" as Selina look up from her book.

"I not look because I know better" Selina answer when Elgar runs in then run back out. "Three…Two…One" counting down when Ecliptor walk.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ecliptor asked.

"Astronema need some _alone_ time" Selina answered look back to her book.

"Okay, but why is those two on the floor?" Ecliptor question point to Athena and Zoisite.

"Look for their dignity" Selina answered as Ecliptor nodded. "Astronema want no monsters attack" as Ecliptor once again nodded then walk out.

"Found something" Zoisite called holding a picture.

"Yes, let me see" Athena order Zoisite, who handing the picture to her. "Oh, Cat, you get to see this guy, no wander she fell" put the picture in Selina's book. Selina take a look then put it under the pillow she was use. "Hey"

"You know what could happen if Astronema found out that you two were look though, she kill you two" Selina answered as Athena and Zoisite sat down on the other bed that Astronema had if one of them want to stay for a night.

"I wander how she doing" Zoisite wandered.

Back on Earth, Astronema and Zhane were enjoying each other company.

"So how you get piss Ecliptor?" Zhane asked before take a bite of the meat that was there.

"Friends" Astronema answered take a drink. "What about you?"

"My brothers"

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah, Andros lied about my family, he only know who knows about them" as Astronema look him.

"Why does he that?"

"He don't like my family"

"But he your friend, why don't he like your family?" as Zhane pause for a min.

"He don't get my family"

"Why?"

"I show you" get up and close his eyes. The ground around him start circle around him, Zhane then kick and pouch them.

"Oh" as Zhane lay the earth back where it comes. "What was that?"

"I have the power to control Earth" sat back down. "He hates it when I use my power for fun or miss with my brothers" lean on the log that they were use.

"What power dose your brothers have?"

"Slade has the power of wind, he my big brother, Khane has the power of lighting, he my little baby brother"

"It must be nice have brothers" as Zhane look at her.

"Sometime, I mean today, when I was get really, I ask them to take over for me, Slade want me to be carefully"

"Why?"

"He wants me to be carefully"

"What about your father? You rare talk about him" as Zhane pause.

"My father went missing, he was searching for a dangers man" lied.

"Oh"

"Yeah, so told me about your friends"

"My friends, they like sisters to me, they take over the Dark Fortress for me" remember the time with Selina, Athena and Zoisite always there for her, good time and bad time.

"Said like my brothers, they there when I need them" as Astronema smiled. "I remember the time when Slade was teach Khane how to drive, he destroy one side of the house, boy, father was not happy about that" as Astronema laugh and Zhane join her then he run his hand thought her hair then lean in to kiss her. Astronema then retune the kiss.

On the Megaship, Khane was look for a picture of Astronema, Slade was lid on the bed and watch him.

"Khane, stop" Slade ordered as Khane stop.

"What?" Khane asked when the door open and Alpha 6 walk in

"Ay, yi, who are you two?" he asked.

"We are the brother of Zhane, he asks for us" Slade answered.

"Andros said Zhane's family is all dead" Alpha added.

"Oh, Andros is dead when I get my hands on him" Khane called as Slade put up a hand to quite him.

"Andros never lies, why does he start now?" Slade asked.

"I don't know, but why are you on the Megaship"?" Alpha answered.

"Zhane asked us to take over for him, he want to be _alone_" Khane answered.

"Oh, can you tell me how DECA don't told me about you two be here?"

**I know they were here, my record show that they name, DOB, and age and they are okay be here **DECA answered.

"Nice to hear you too" Khane answered as Slade walk out. "Hey, Slade, wait for me" run after him.

"Where are you going?" Alpha asks catch up to them.

"The Bridge" Slade answer

"He going to call Andros" Khane add stop.

"Why do you sound scare?" Alpha ask

"Slade piss of Andros lied about Zhane's family" Khane answer "Trust me, none want to see my brother's bad side" run to get Slade.

On earth, outside of a restaurant, Andros and the other rangers were enjoying a nice launch when they hear a beep sound. Andros coves his wrist and looks round to make should that none hear it. He nodding to the other then runs off to answer.

In an ally, Andros stop and answer.

"What is it, Alpha?" Andros ask

"Guess again, Andros" Slade's voice answered.

"Slade" Andros gasped for hear Slade's voice for lone time.

"Get your butt back to this ship with other rangers" Slade ordered cut off communication.

"I'm a dead man" Andros said as the other look at him then teleport

At the campsite, Zhane was laid on the lag as Astronema was sleep on his chest.

**She so beautiful**, **how someone like me could fall in love with someone so beautiful likes her **Zhane thought as Astronema snuggled into his chest. **I hope she don't found out about my father** thinking about his father then feeling sleep.

On the Dark Fortress, Selina was read and wait for Astronema when Athena and Zoisite were sleeping.

**She maybe feel sleep on his chest** Selina thought bookmark and close the book and lay it next to the table then turn and fell sleeping.

On the Megaship, Andros was about to step into the bridge when he starts to back up.

"Slade, it good to see you again" Andros laugh as Slade step out of the bridge with his arm across.

"Andros, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Slade asked as Khane stand by Slade to watch as the other rangers look at them.

"Andros, who are those two guys?" Cassie asked.

"We are Zhane's brother, I'm Slade, the older brother, over there is the baby brother, Khane" Slade answered.

"Zhane has bothers" TJ and Carols said in surprise, they find out that Zhane had brothers when they were told that his all family was dead.

"Yes, Andros was order by our father to keep us a secret" Khane answered. "And who are those lovely ladies?" kiss Cassie and Ashley's hands.

"I'm Cassie and she Ashley, we the female Astro rangers sine KO-35 don't have any" Cassie answered as Khane and Slade share a look.

"What are you talking about?" Khane asked.

"Andros told us that there no female rangers on KO-35" Ashley answered as Slade push Andros on the wall.

"Slade, stop" Khane ordered grabbing Slade and move him away from Andros. ''There are female rangers on KO-35, Andros' wife was one" as Ashley look at Andros. "Let me guess, he never told you he married" as everyone shock their heads.

"Now you lied to your team" Slade said.

Slade:

What happened to Andros  
What happened to his heart  
And the ideals he once pursued? Point to Andros.

"Knock it off, Slade" Andros ordered.

"Slade is right, Andros, this is not you anymore" Khane answered.

"Í change sine that attack" Andros answered

"Then you not the Andros that we know" Slade added walk away as other did the same leaven Andros alone.

The next morning, Zhane start to wake up to feeling some weight on his chest, he look down to see Astronema clung him, he start to remember.

**Oh, yeah, man, we must feeling sleeping here **thought Zhane as Astronema start to wake up. "Good morning"

"Morning, we must feeling a sleeping here" Astronema said get up and start to stretched.

"Yeah" Zhane answered get up too and dust off the dirty.

"My friends will not let me live this down" Astronema called get the leafs get out her hair when Zhane get it. "Meet back here tonight?" as Zhane nodded. They kiss each other. Zhane watch Astronema teleport then he hear a roar distance.

"Father" Zhane called teleport to the roar.

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema teleport to her chamber to see Athena and Zoisite still sleep and Selina was up.

"Hi, welcome back" Selina whispered move over so Astronema sat down next to her.

"Thanks" Astronema thanks.

"So how was it?" Selina asked.

"It was romance" Astronema answered.

"I see love in your eyes" Selina called as Astronema blush when Selina hugged.

"I never had this feeling before" Astronema answered.

"Then hold on to it" Selina called "Now, let get this two up and get breakfast at my place, I know how much you love Alfred's pancakes" walk over to Athena and Zosisite. "Come on you two, Alfred making pancakes" as Athena and Zosisite wake up.

"Let go" Zosisite called start to move Astronema and Selina out the chamber.

Back on Earth, Zhane appear while Slade and Khane appear beside him.

"Okay, who told Dad?" Zhane asked as Slade and Khane shuddered their shoulders.

"Told me what?" a deep dark monster's voice question as the brothers look up to the sky to see a dark monster.

"Nothing…dad" Zhane answered.

"Right because someone call and told me that my second son had a date with a princess of Evil" their father added.

"Khane" Slade and Zhane yelled as Khane look at them in shock.

"What I do?" Khane asked.

"Zhane, what going to happen if she found out that you are the second son of Dark Specter?" their father asked. That right, Slade, Zhane and Khane are the sons of the Lord of Darkness, Dark Specter.

"Dad, I keep my mouth shut about you, I only told her about those two and our powers. She though our powers are powerfully" Zhane answered when Slade jump on him.

"You told her about our powers?" Slade question as Khane and Dark Specter look at each other.

"I get them" Khane called grabbing Slade.

'Slade, stop right there, I would love to hear Zhane's explain" Dark Specter order while Zhane get up.

"I fell in love with her, father, it like I not power rangers and she not the princess of evil" Zhane answered.

"I know the felling, your mother and I were madly in love" Dark Specter called.

"Dad" All three sons ground

"What?" Dark Specter called form into a male human in his later 30ths. "But we must be carefully now, Yasha has return" as the three sons gaps.

"Father, are you sure?" Slade asked.

"Yes, he work with Darkonda" Dark Specter answered.

"That not good, Darkonda now know you have sons, we in trouble" Slade called as Zhane sat on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Khane asked.

"Nothing but wait" Dark Specter answered. He dismissed the brothers and disappears himself.

On the Mageship, Zhane walk to his room while Andros calls him.

"Hey, why were your brothers here last night?" Andros asked.

"I want to be alone" Zhane lied.

"Yeah, they told the other rangers that my wife is lives"

"Good, Andros, listen, I see my father, he give me a warn…Yasha is back and he work with Darkonda"

"That not good" as Zhane nodded. "We have told the other about your father"

"Yeah, but how? We know that they will never understand"

"They will but not show your powers"

"Why not?"

"I don't think good idea, with Dark Specter be your father, I don't think they can hold your power"

"Okay" walk to the Mess hall and told other. Zhane was quite while Andros explain all things but keep said bad things Dark Specter.

Later that night, Zhane and Astronema were talk and eat. They share a kiss once in way.

"Zhane, why don't you talk about your father?" Astronema asked take a slip from her drink.

"If I talk about him, I start remember he…There something I need to told you but you must promise not to told anyone" Zhane answered get up.

"What?"

"My father…is Dark Specter"

"Dark Specter has kids?" 

"Yes, he only Dark Specter to hide from…Yasha, he the most evil person then all the villains come together" as Astronema nodded and kiss him on the check. Zhane kiss her when they were interruption by a cries.

"What was that?" as Zhane get up to check what was in the bunch to see a baby in a bask, crying it eyes out.

"It a baby" pick up the baby and handing it to Astronema, who clung him to her chest.

"Why were someone leaven this baby?" check the baby to see what if it was a boy or a girl.

"I don't know, what it sex?"

"It a boy…look, there a note" as Zhane pick up the note.

"His mother don't want him, his father is dead. Her and his family don't even want him" as Astronema hugged the baby close her chest.

"He need someone to take care of him" as the baby boy reach up and take a hold of one of her finger. Astronema smiled and look at Zhane, who was smile.

"Maybe we can take care of him" as Astronema nodded then kiss his check.

"What are we doing name him?"

"I like…Dustin" playful with baby Dustin's nose. "But how are we going to rise him? Ecliptor start to worry and my friends can't keep lied for me"

"My father would keep Ecliptor busy unite we are really to told him and I know my brothers can help" hugged Astronema and Dustin, not knowing they are be watch.

**To be counting**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Zhane and Astronema, who was hold a clean fresh diaper Dustin appear in font a big house.

"This place is beautiful" Astronema called look around in amazons.

"Yeah, father make should that we take care of" Zhane called open the doors and let Astronema go in first to hear her gasped. "I take you like the Hawks House" walk in and close the door behind him.

"How?" Astronema asked put Dustin on her hip.

"Family money, we come from long line of Pharaohs of Egypt. My father is the pharaoh right now" Zhane answered.

"Then why is Yasha come after him?"

"Because he want the throne" while the door open again. Slade, Khane and Dark Specter in his human form walk in.

"I was wandering what take you two" Dark Specter called "But, now, I see why" take Dustin, who start to cry then Astronema quickens, reached for him.

"Wow, he knows his mommy" Khane joked as Slade hit him over the head.

"Where do you find that baby?" Slade asked grabbing Zhane by the shirt.

"Last night, his own mother doesn't want him, so we take him in" Zhane answered push Slade way.

"All right, I'm uncle" Khane smiled as Dark Specter and Astronema look at him. "What?"

"How did you tell the others rangers?" Dark Specter asked.

"I never told them about me and Astronema or Dustin, father" Zhane answered.

"Dose Ecliptor know?"

"No, my lord, only my friends only know about Zhane, not Dustin" Astronema answered finally speak sine they show up.

"Call them here" Dark Specter ordered "That go for you too, Zhane" as Zhane look at him in shock.

"But, dad, Andros hates you" Zhane called "I mean, after the two year attack on KO-35, which I know was Yasha's plane, he never forgiving you" as Dark Specter smiled.

"I know but I love to see his face" Dark Specter answered joked.

"Okay, dad, you have final lost it" Zhane called.

"Zhane, maybe not a bad idea" Khane called.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"If Yasha going after one of us, we be safe with the rangers" Khane answered.

"And if he work with Darkonda, Ecliptor would love to getting his hands on him" Astronema added dialing Selina's name. "Hey, get other two and Ecliptor, and get down here…I use list" hang up. "They are here in a min" as Dark Specter nodded then turn to saw Zhane use his morphed.

"Andros, my father want to see you and others rangers" Zhane called close his morphed

"I get the camera" Khane called run upstairs to get something.

"I make popcorn" Slade called run to the kitchen.

"I start to like your family" Astronema called hand Dustin over to Zhane.

"Yeah, me too" Zhane called give her a kiss when Ecliptor, Salina, Athena and Zoisite appear.

"Get off her" Ecliptor ordered as Astronema turn to see them

"Ecliptor, do not even think about it" Astronema ordered as Athena and Zoisite start to talk to themselves.

"That silver ranger, he the most powerful power ranger there is" Athena called.

"I know, no wander, she fell for him" Zoisite added while Salina takes a sharp pencil out of her hair.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Astronema asked as Salina put up a finger told her to wait and poke the pencil on Athena and Zoisite butt make them both jump and rub their butt.

"What do we do?" they asked while Salina put the pencil back in her hair.

"Nothing, I feel like doing that" Selina answered.

"I would like to know WHAT GOING ON?" Ecliptor yell that scare Dustin, which made him cry.

"Now look what you do" Astronema called take Dustin, try to calm him down. "It okay, mommy here" rubs Dustin's back to calm him down. "Zhane, where his bottle?" as Zhane put a bag that he had on his shoulder down and take out a bottle of milk and give it to Astronema, who feed it to Dustin, who was happy to take it.

"Oh, Astronema, our Astronema had motherly in her" Zoisite joked as Selina once again take out the pencil out of her hair and did it again. "Oh, what the hell?" rub her ass.

"Do you forget that Athena and I are mothers?" Selina asked.

"No" Zoisite answered while five color lights appear.

"They here" Zhane called.

"Ashley" Selina yelled as the yellow disappear from Ashley.

"Selina" Ashley called run over to hugged Selina.

"Selina, what going on?" Astronema asked.

"Ashley is my sister, May's twin" Selina answered.

"You are sister of Catwoman?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, but she don't slate anymore, she married to Bruce Wayne aka Batman" Ashley answered.

"She knows?" Astronema asked to Selina.

"Yes, she the one who told me you were back in town" Selina answered.

"Wait a minutes, you are the sister of Catwoman, who knows Astronema?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, she like my mother, you see guys, my real last name is Kyle, The Hammond were close to my mom when she was live" Ashley answered "So when she die, my sister and Mr. Hammond decided that I be rise with the Hammond unite I made a bad mistake, I get pregnant" the room fell deadly silent one again.

Cassie decided to break it. "What happen the father of your child?"

"Ask my sister" Ashley answered look at Selina.

Selina asked "What?" while Dustin starts to cry.

"Diaper time" Zhane called takes Dustin upstairs to change him

"Don't forget the bag" Astronema yelled hold up the bag when Zhane come back down and grabbing it.

"I going help Zhane, he don't know change a diaper" Dark Specter called walk up stairs.

"That Dark Specter? He not that bad" TJ calls.

"That was Lord Dark Specter?" Ecliptor asked.

"Yes" Astronema answered.

"Then why are you here?" Andros asked.

"I date Zhane" Astronema answered bolding.

"Then who was baby?" Carols asked.

"He is Zhane and mine" Astronema answered as Athena pass out again. "Selina, she did it again.

"Athena, get up" Selina ordered start to skip Athena's check. "Zoisite, I need some water here" as Zoisite run and did what she was told to do.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"We have to do thing something to her wake up" Selina answered while Zoisite comes back in with a glass of water. "Stand back" throws the water in Athena's face.

"I hate that" Athena called shock the water out.

"It the only way to wake you up" Astronema answered.

"Can we please back to Astronema date Zhane and having a child with him?" Cassie asked.

"We been date for two days, now, I never feeling anything like things, he the light in my darkness" Astronema answered.

"Is my sister, Aphrodite, here?" Athena asked while Selina take out the pencil and did again. "Ahh"

"Athena, I would kill her if she think about putting her blonde hair in my love life" Astronema warned.

"And will" Selina called.

"What about that baby?" Andros demanding.

"We found him last night, alone but right now, we bigger fish to fry" Zhane answered coming down with Dark Specter, Dustin and Khane, who was record it. "Yasha is work with Darkonda"

"Darkonda, if he work with Yasha, that trouble right there" Andros called when Slade walk in with popcorn.

"Yes, so we have work together" Dark Specter said.

"Why? You sent monster to destroy my plant" Andros called.

"Andros, you know those monster were sent by Yasha and I sent my army to stop, I never want a war" Dark Specter answered.

"Yeah, told that my family" Andros yelled as Slade hand the blow to Khane, who know what was going to happen.

"Andros, you know that your family is live" Slade yelled back. They start to fight. Dustin starts to cry so Astronema and Zhane take care of him.

"That is enough, you two, you make Dustin cried" Dark Specter order grabbing them and toss Andros to Carlos and TJ.

"Andros, maybe it the best if we do work with them" Cassie called.

"I can't believe you, Cassie" Andros called. "Side with the Emery"

"I not, but what you told us two nights going, this Yasha person is bad" Cassie added.

"And add Darkonda to the mix…there going be trouble" Ecliptor called.

"No, we not help and we going to take that baby to a normal home" Andros ordered.

"Andros, he my father, he need our help" Zhane called. "And you not taking my son" stand in fort of Astronema.

"Zhane, that baby will be a target for Yasha, he safer with a normal family" Andros said. "And Astronema not a good mother" as Selina close her eyes and cover her ears.

"Hold Dustin" Astronema called handing Dustin to Ecliptor. "Now you listen to me, red ranger, I know that I'm evil but I have a heart when come to a baby, who mother and father did not want the baby, I will become a mother"

"I still think that baby will be more safely with a mother, who not an evil bitch" Andros called as Astronema tune around for a moment the punch him the nose. Andros covers his nose.

"Never cues around my son" Astronema ordered take Dustin from Ecliptor.

"I agree with Astronema, never cues around my boy" Zhane called wrapper an arm around Astronema while Andros left. "Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Carol, what do you guys said about this?" looking the other.

"We okay with it and agree with you" Ashley answered. "He so cute" playing with Dustin's checks.

"Thank you" Astronema thanked.

"So now?" Ecliptor asked.

"We have wait, Yasha is hiding and I don't know where is his" Dark Specter answered. "And all you welcome to stay here" as the rangers and Ecliptor nodded.

"Thank you" TJ thanks. "You know you not that bad"

"What lies has Andros be telling you?" Slade asked.

'How Dark Specter destroys KO-35 and his life" Carlos answered.

"I only attack KOP-35 before Yasha, if I don't, he would have kills everyone there" Dark Specter answered.

"So Andros had been told us lies?" Cassie asked as Khane and Slade nodded,

"I will show you your room" Dark Specter said walk upstairs with the others expect for Zhane, Astronema, Dustin and Ecliptor.

"Silver ranger, may I speak to you?" Ecliptor asked take a quick look at Astronema and Dustin. "Alone?" as Astronema and Zhane look at each other than at him.

"We can going to the study" Zhane answered walk into a room with Ecliptor and closeting the door behind them.

On the Study, Zhane stand near a chair when Ecliptor look a portrait.

"Lovely woman" Ecliptor said.

"Thanks, that my mom" Zhane answered.

"Your mother? What happen to her?"

"She knowing that Yasha was coming and told dad so he could told the leader of K0-35 and she had leaven to help from her people but when she hear from dad that Yasha had someone following her so she went in to hiding, but she know a good eyes on me" laugh at memory that he remember. "Sometime, I know she watch me".

"Silver ranger, dose you love Astronema?"

"Yes, I would dead if Yasha or Darkonda hunt her or Dustin"

"Then you have my bless to date then maybe marry her" as Zhane shock his hands.

"Oh, me and Astronema were wonder if you be Dustin's godfather since you rise Astronema"

"I would be honor"

In the living room, Astronema sat down on with couch and lift Dustin in the air that made he smile then put him down to her then lay down with Dustin close to her heart.

"How about we take little nap when daddy and Ecliptor talk?" Astronema asked as Dustin yawed and clung to her to listen to her heartbeat and feel to sleep, Astronema follow, knowing now that she is a mother.

Couple minutes later, Zhane and Ecliptor walk in to saw Astronema and Dustin sleep.

"Do you want to take Dustin and put in the bassinet that my father brought down?" Zhane asked as Ecliptor pick Dustin, who open his eyes but close them again. Ecliptor lay him the bassinet that Zhane brought in and walk out as Zhane sat in a chair then feel sleep, knowing he had girlfriend that was not fear of his father, adoption a boy that need a family.

Outside the house, two figures was watch it.

"The rangers are there with Dark Specter and his sons" one figure said

"Yes, that will make them a perfect target" the second figure smiled as they disappear, planning to take down Dark Specter.

**To be counting**


	3. Chapter 3

Couples of days later, Zhane, and the other rangers were training with his brothers and father so they can beat Yasha and Darkonda. When Zhane was not training, he spent time with Astronema and Dustin. Now we seen the princess and the sliver knight with their adoption son outside, sitting under a tree that has the view of the ocean. Astronema was staring at the ocean when she heard Dustin giggle. She turn and to see Zhane had Dustin up in the air.

"Up we going" Zhane smiled left Dustin in the air.

"Easy with him, Zhane" Astronema called worry about her son.

"He fine" Zhane smiled bring Dustin down and put him on his lap.

"I sorry, but I'm mother now, I worry" Astronema called. "Now I know how my friends feel"

"Why?"

"Athena and Selina are mothers" take Dustin and lay his head on her chest closet to her heart. He felled asleep quick.

"You make a great mom, no matter what Andros says" Zhane smiled give her a kiss.

"You really think so?" Astronema asked.

"Yeah, no matter what" Zhane answered when Ecliptor and Ashley, who had a baby in her arms, walk up to them.

"Hey, guys" Ashley greeted. 

"Hey" Zhane smiled. "Who that?" as Ashley sat down.

"My son, Lance" Ashley answered put Lance on her lap. Ecliptor stand behind her.

"Hi Lance" Astronema smiled as Lance giggle at her. Dustin opens his eyes to saw Lance but feel back to sleep.

"He giggles at you" Ashley smile. "He relay does that"

"Ashley, what happen do his father?" Zhane ask.

"Run away," Ashley answered.

"What a coward, if I get some lady pregnant, like Ashley, for example, I would marry her, and if I was human too" Ecliptor called.

"And he were, he followed the warrior's way" Astronema agreed.

"Oh, so that why he only fights in battle" Ashley smiled.

"Yes" Astronema aggress while Dustin start to wake up and being crying. "Diaper time" gets up.

"Same here" Ashley called get up after feeling Lance's diaper,

"Okay" Astronema smiled walk to the house with Ashley while they talk.

"Like look they friends now" Zhane called.

"Yes, and I have feeling that Dustin and Lance will be the best of friends, grow up" Ecliptor added. "Have you ever heard of the Fate?"

"Yes, my father told my brothers and me stories of them"

"Do you know that they are real?"

"No"

"They are, and since Athena is Astronema's friend, I ask them of a favor"

"What was the favor?"

"What the future hold for my princess"

"What do you find?"

"She will found love, a child and give birth to another child that will be pace to the world"

"So do I have your blessing?"

"Yes, but hunt her in anyway, I will kill you, if you are the son of Dark Specter"

"I won't, I promise" as Ecliptor nodded.

"Good, let keep that way" walk away.

Back in the house, Astronema had laid Dustin down in his bassinet for a nap.

"Time for your nap" Astronema said give Dustin a bottle to feel a sleep. "Never know I had it in me to be a mother" sat down on bed that she and Zhane share. "I can't believe that I would feel in love with silver ranger, and found you." She stops to hear Dustin was snoring. Astronema lean in to kiss his forehead, and then cover him with a blanket. Astronema lay down and feel sleep.

In another room, Ashley lay Lance down for a nap in a bassinet that Ecliptor went out and bought for her.

"I have to fine a way to pay back Ecliptor," Ashley said as Lance giggle to Eclitpor's name. "You like Ecliptor?" as Lance giggle again. "Maybe he can watch you if I go fight" giving Lance a kiss when a red light behind her. "What do you want, Andros?" not turn around.

"I come to try to get my team back, and try to the baby away from Astronema," Andros answered. "Ashely, you realize you have to give up your son" as Ashley gasped. She love Lance too much to give him up. She turn and look at him.

"Andros, I am not give Lance up because you so said" Ashley called stand in front of Lance.

"Ashely, you put the team in dangers because you will be thinking more about your son then the monster" Lane look at Andros and start to get scare. He being to whimpered which get Ashley's attention. She turn on her back on Andros to check on Lance.

"It okay" Ashely said softly.

"I am sorry," Andros whispered grabbing his Astor gun and hit Ashley in the back of the head. He start to pick up Lance when he was force back, Andros look and saw Ecliptor there. "What are you doing here?"

"I am protect my princess and her child"

"Well, this not of your business" get back and try to move to Lance when Ecliptor block his path.

"And protect the children." Ashley start to come thought and saw Ecliptor.

**He must hear Andros and I yell** Ashley thought as Ecliptor and Andros fought, she quick get up and grabbing Lance.

"Run Ashely" Ecliptor ordered as Ashley run way with Lance run in her arms.

Outside the hall, Ashley was cries; try to calm Lance down when Selina come out of her room.

"Ashely, what happen?" Selina asked run to her sister.

"Andros is here and he attack me!" Ashley answered.

"Are you and Lane okay?" Selina questions.

"Yes" Ashely answered.

"Good, stay here, I be right back," Selina ordered. She run back to her room and grabbing her whip then run to Ashely's room to see Andros was gone and Ecliptor was clean up. "He left? There go my fun" as Ashely walk back and glare at her sister. "What? I be dead to whip him" walk out.

"Thanks" Ashley thanked Ecliptor, who nodded. Ashely then lay Lance in his bassinet while Ecliptor try to leaven, Lance start to cry. "I think he want you to stay" as Ecliptor walk back and sat down in the chair beside the bassinet. Lance feel right back to sleep.

"I watch him, I believe your sister worry" Ecliptor called before Ashely could said anything.

"Thanks" Ashely said walk out.

In Astronema and Zhane's room, Zhane walk in to see his girlfriend and son was asleep; have not seen them since the afternoon. Zhane decide to lay down to Astronema and take a nap. Astronema turn around and lay her head on his chest.

Outside, two dark figures were watching Khane, TJ, Slade, and Carlos playing basketball while Cassis and Dark Specter were talk.

"When do we attack?" a figure asked.

"Not yet, my brother is on full alert" the second figure answered teleport in lighting while the first figure teleport in an orange.

**To be ****counting**


End file.
